Senyuu's Academy
by Ao no Kuroh
Summary: Esto redacta los misterios y problemas que se forman durante los ensayos de una obra creada por Rudolph llamada 'Swedish nisepanda mafia' en la cual participan Ros y Alba. Ocurrirán cosas tan extrañas como un cambio muy repentino en el guión o la aparición de un misterioso fantasma de la opera, además, de trasfondo entre cajas, se desarrollará una historia de amor entre Alba y Ros.


-Entra dando saltitos con su libreta de los fics-Para todos los fans de Senyuu y todas las fujoshis y fundashis que se dignen a leer esto, he aquí mi segunda obra no maestra. Advertencia: Este fanfic puede contener material extraño y/o traumante. Si lees algo que te deja secuelas de por vida del estilo de despertarte a las cuatro de la mañana mi nombre la autora no se hace responsable, así que no se molesten en llevarme a juicio, yo no tengo nada, solo mi yaoi ;0;

Dicho esto, empiezo con el fanfic:

Capitulo 1:

Alba giró la esquina relajadamente y entonces…Aquel nisepanda le estaba mirando con muy mala cara y lo peor de todo es que llevaba aquellas gafitas oscuras. Definitivamente tenía pinta de ser muy chungo Alba trató de retroceder, pero otro nisepanda con un gorrito bombín le impidió la salida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Antes de que el moreno se diera cuenta estaba rodeado por una banda de nisepandas mafiosos con metralletas de cupcakes y arco iris reventados de colores. Sus ojos oscuros rondaron por toda la callejuela con nerviosismo:

-Ehhhh…Ho…Hola-Dijo inquieto, soltando una risita nerviosa. De repente, de entre todas las figuras amarillas apareció un joven con traje y cabello negros, este ultimo peinado en una cresta punk, sonriendo pérfidamente como la bruja malvada de blancanieves, recorriendo con sus orbes rojos la expresión de desconcierto de aquella burda imitación de un héroe:

-Mira que nos ha traído el perro-Dijo con voz profunda y acechante cuando de repente una voz algo más rasposa y grabe exclamó:

-¡Alto!- Su voz se veía amplificada por un megáfono. Rudolph, con unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa blanca medio desabotonada y una boina roja en la cabeza exclamó:

-¡Muy mal, Ross! ¡La frase es 'Mira que nos ha traído el nisepanda'! Si no la obra no se llamaría Swedish nisepanda mafia-Ros, sobre el escenario resopló y rodó sus ojos color sangre lentamente:

-Oh venga ¿Qué más dará?- ¿Realmente había tenido la osadía de pronunciar aquellas palabras? ¿¡En su obra!? Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, Rudolph dirigió sus ojos hacia Ros con fuego en la mirada:

-¿Qué más dará? ¿¡Qué más dará!?-Gritó el anciano corazón de loli furioso- ¿¡Crees que si Shakespeare en vez de ser o no ser hubiese puesto comer o no comer sería tan famoso…!?-Rudolph seguía gritando. Alba por su parte miró a Ros:

-Bien, ya has vuelto a hacer enfadar al director

-Pero yo puedo y tu no-Dijo el azabache sonriendo con superioridad. Alba en consecuencia frunció el ceño y replicó:

-¿Y eso por que? Eres un maldito creído-Comentario que solo provocó la risa del mayor mientras Alba le miraba algo enfurecido:

-Yo puedo porque quiero, porque yo digo que puedo y porque a mi me da la gana y tu no, Alba-kun. Ah y que sepas que no soy un creído, eres tu que eres muy mundano-Dicho esto, se quitó la americana negra y se la lanzó al moreno:

-Llévamela al camerino- Y nada más dijo esto, bajó del escenario donde un montón de fans histéricas, todas alumnas del colegio, y aquel tipo gay que participó en la obra del anterior trimestre 'Battle Royal', se pusieron a gritar como histéricas.

A sus espaldas, Ruki con una americana negra demasiado larga para su cuerpecillo, unas gafas de sol negras, un auricular de agente manager y el móvil en la mano se aproximaba a Rudolph:

-¿Me permites?-Le quitó el megáfono, encendiéndolo y gritando a pleno pulmón-¡Todas a su sitio y haciendo fila! ¡Visitas al camerino! ¡Fotografías y autógrafos a cinco dólares!-Alba se puso en pie, hay que se había caído de culo por el susto del grito de Ruki y suspiró. Ros era algo así como el idol del colegio y Alba un mero segundón. Al moreno no le costó pasar desapercibido entre las fans que aclamaban por Ros, yendo al camerino de este, entrando con su copia de la llave y dejándole la chaqueta sobre el sofá.

Justo en aquel momento, el falso idol entró a la estancia, echando un rápido vistazo y cerrando la puerta:

-Ya me iba-Dijo apurado el pobre Alba mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Repentinamente, Ros le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y le atrajo hacia sí, pegándole a su pecho con suavidad, rodeando su cintura con un brazo:

-¿Ya te marchas?-Dijo en tono acaramelado mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de delante de los ojos-Pero…-Sonrió de esa forma sexy que solo podía conseguir que Alba se derritiera-…Pensé que…-Susurraba mientras acercaba sus labios a los ajenos lentamente, sintiendo el moreno como el aliento del ajeno impactaba contra su boca-…Primero me podrías dar…-Susurró con sus labios casi pegados a los ajenos por la escasa distancia que los separaba mientras en la mente de Alba se formaba una idea absurda pero que cada vez tomaba más fuerza 'Un beso. Quiere un beso' El cuerpo de Alba estaba bastante tenso, pensando aquello cuando de repente, de la boca ajena salieron dos palabras:

-….Un Café- En ese instante, el mero segundón sintió una enorme oleada de ira llenaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza mientras que apartaba a Ros de si mismo:

-¿¡Un café!?-Gritó iracundo-¿¡Me has montado todo este ridículo numerito erótico para pedirme un café!? ¡Eres increíble, Ros! ¿A caso tengo cara de damisela?-El de cabello azabache rio y se apartó del que estaba claramente enfurecido:

-Alba-kun, no eres una damisela, pero muchas veces te comportas como una niñita. Hay que sacarle potencial al galán de telenovela que tengo que tengo dentro…-Comentó soltando una risita y dándole el monedero al más bajo-Bueno, ve a comprarme un café. Cuando vuelvas me darás el ticket. Tengo el dinero contado. Como falte de más te cortaré las manos como se hace en Arabia con los ladrones-Le guiñó un ojo seductor:

-¡Pero si no estamos en Arabia!-Exclamó Alba, nervioso, aferrando fuerte el monedero mientras miraba al azabache con odio:

-Pero Alba-kun, no hay nada que me alegre más los días que oírte gritar de dolor-Dijo con mirada risueña e ilusionada el mayor, mientras que el más bajo le miraba todavía más iracundo:

-Menudo amigo de la infancia estás hecho-Suspiró y salió al pasillo, subiendo al primer piso para comprarle el café, regresando al camerino y entregándoselo al de cabello azabache, tirando el monedero sobre la mesa-Ahora si que me voy-Dijo molesto antes de recibir una nalgada en el trasero, lo cual hizo que se girase con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose a Ros de espaldas a él, dándole un trago al café-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó irritado mientras Ros reía:

-Yo no fui-Dijo en tono de broma el azabache:

-¡Ros!-Gritó molesto y este se volvió, mirándole mal a los ojos:

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites en mi camerino, Alba?-El recién nombrado suspiró pesado y contestó:

-Muchas-Como si fuese un niño al que están regañando trasportarse mal. Ros por su parte, sonrió con aires de superioridad:

-Muy bien. –Sonrió ampliamente-Por cierto, Alba-Añadió en el ultimo momento, captando la atención del menor que se volvió nuevamente hacia él:

-Dime, Ros-Preguntó curioso el moreno, viendo como el mayor se le acercaba con una pérfida sonrisa:

-Cuando te pedí el café ¿Pensaste que te iba a besar?-Se puso una mano ante la boca y rio suavemente. Puede que algo dentro suyo se lo estuviera pidiendo desde hace tiempo, así que tomó al más bajo del brazo y le atrajo hacia sí, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y desplazando su mano hasta la nuca ajena, rodeándola-Siéntete afortunado, ya que normalmente me suelen dar igual mis fans, pero a ti, hoy, no pienso defraudarte-Alba no comprendía a que se refería y que hacía tan cerca de él:

-O…Oye…Ros…¿Qué est…?-De repente el mayor se inclinó hacia él, capturando sus labios de forma brusca y dándoles un suave mordisco. Alba, en un principio atónito, no se atrevía si quiera a moverse, pero, la calidez de aquellos labios y la fuerza con la que le sujetaba, le instaron a comenzar a corresponder al beso, al principio de forma tímida y temblorosa, pero luego con algo más de confianza y pasión hasta que el otro se separó, dejándole con ganas de otro beso.

El azabache bajó la mano que se encontraba posada en la nuca de Alba hasta su cintura y le hizo darse media vuelta, abriendo la puerta y echándole de la pequeña estancia, sonriendo de medio lado y soltándole:

-Adiós; Recuerda llegar mañana pronto al ensayo o te despediré-Y tras esto, el moreno pudo observar como el azabache le cerraba la puerta en las narices, suspirando pesadamente ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Alba se llevó el índice y el corazón a sus labios, acariciándolos y relamiéndoselos con lentitud Tenían un sabor agridulce.

Su respiración lentamente se fue relajando, hasta por fin, volver a la normalidad. Sus piernas todavía temblaban, sintiendo el fantasma de la presión de los labios ajenos sobre los propios como si aun estuvieran ahí. El de ojos negros se dio media vuelta y se marchó a paso rápido del lugar, entretenido hasta casa, mirando a cualquier sitio menos al frente, hasta llegar a su casa, atravesando la puerta y pasando olímpicamente de su madre emoticon para subir directamente a su cuarto, encerrándose en este a dormir.

El día siguiente en el colegio fue como mínimo extraño. Como Alba se sentaba en clase junto a Ros, la incomodidad del primero se podía mascar en el ambiente hasta tal punto que Ros, en medio de la comida se volvió, mirándole con los palillos en la boca, terminando con aquel bocado su ración de arroz:

-Alba-kun ¿Por qué estás tan extraño conmigo?-El azabache sonrió y acercó sus labios al oído ajeno para susurrar-¿A caso es porque te besé?- Soltó una risita, viendo que sus palabras eran correctas por el modo en que Alba escupió su sopa de miso:

-R…Ros…-Abrió mucho los ojos con un rubor en sus mejillas que las inundaba en su totalidad. En ese instante, Ros, el muy hijo de su madre (¿?) Se puso en pie y dijo bien alto para que toda la clase le oyera:

-Alba-kun ¿Es que acaso ese fue tu primer beso?-Si el sonrojo de Alba no se podía ver desde la luna, ahora si, confirmando las sospechas de Ros, que rio con suavidad:

-Cállate maldito-Le dijo en un murmullo para que cerrase la maldita boca, pero, como no podía ser de otra forma, Ros continuó:

-¿Eso significa que quien te dio tu primer beso fu…?-Antes de que el azabache pudiera completar la frase, el moreno se puso en pie y el tapó la boca rápidamente. Un grupo de curiosos que se habían reunido alrededor de Ros y Alba, miraban a ambos jóvenes, expectantes, esperando para saber quien había violado bucalmente a Alba.

Por suerte, de entre toda la gente, apareció repentinamente Ruki, con su disfraz de manager y megáfono en mano, exclamando a pleno pulmón:

-¡Todo el mundo en su sitio, ya lo dije ayer, fotos y autógrafos a cinco dólares la unidad! ¡Ros-sama, es hora de ensayar! Alba-kun, a ti te quiero en vestuarios en quince minutos-Ambos jóvenes suspiraron. Ros por no haber podido terminar sus maldades y Alba por el charco de sopa de miso que estaba encima de su mesa.

El moreno fue al baño, regresando con un rollo de papel higiénico y limpiando la mesa con cuidado, terminando la comida y bajando al ensayo, metiéndose en el vestuario para que le arreglasen. La verdad es que no cambiaba mucho, solo tenía que parecer un poco más malote y ya. Cuando salió del vestuario, todos estaban reunidos alrededor del director (osease, Rudolph) que se encontraba anunciando nuevos cambios en el guion cuando vio a Ros y Alba aparecer. El anciano corazón de loli sonrió ampliamente y exclamó:

-¡Nuestros protagonistas!-Alba miró hacia atrás, pero no vio a Ares, la protagonista femenina, señalándose a si mismo, atónito. Él moría antes si quiera de la mitad de la obra:

-¿Pe…Perdón? Yo soy un mero segundón-Rudolph sonrió ampliamente y muy ilusionado para luego negar con la cabeza:

-Ahora eres una estrella famosa…¡Mira, tienes hasta un club de fans!-Dijo mientras señalaba un cartelito que ponía 'Club de fans de Alba-kun' donde se encontraban:

*La madre emoticon de Alba

*Januar

*El gato de Januar

*Hime-chan

*Foy-Foy

Alba se quedó watafukeando:

-Aguarda un momento…¿Pero la prota no era Ares?-Preguntó Ros, curioso:

-Lo era-Dijo Rudolph-Pero la metieron en prisión por fraude, estafa y blanqueo de dinero…-Tras esto, soltó un suspiro. Alba abrió mucho los ojos, notablemente sorprendido para luego exclamar:

-Pero…¿Y las sustitutas?

-Bueno…Es que nadie creíamos necesario un sustituto y para recortar gastos…-Dijo Rudolph a modo de excusa barata de mercadillo:

-¿Y que se supone que ocurre ahora en la obra?-Preguntó Alba, imaginando que tras saberlo, querría olvidarlo. El director sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Pues debido a que el club de fujoshis del colegio lo propuso…Ahora Ros-sama y Alba-kun, viviréis un tórrido romance y en la escena final de la obra os daréis un beso…Y no precisamente uno en la mejilla…

-¿¡QUÉ QUE DE QUÉ!?-Exclamó Alba mientras se ponía extremadamente pálido. A su lado, Ros empezaba a reírse sonoramente, acercándose a Alba por la espalda y besándole la mejilla, acurrucándose en su cuello en aire mimoso, susurrándole al oído:

-No te preocupes, seguro que te termina gustando, amorcito -Y tras esto, mordió su cuello con levedad.

Bueno, tras esto terminó el capítulo 1 del fanfic. Actualizaré el martes que viene. Sean felices~


End file.
